


don't be sorry

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles runs away...sterek drabble - 8/31 - words of the day: sugar, alley, heat





	don't be sorry

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Derek tastes sweet like sugar. Stiles moans into the kiss, clutching desperately at the man. Heat spreads throughout his body in a way that hasn’t happened since- _FUCK_!

He pushes away. “I- I-“

Derek reaches for him, but he runs from the building. Stopping in the alley to catch his breath, he slides down and sits against the wall.

Nearby footfalls tell him he’s been found. Looking up, he can see the worried look in Derek’s eyes. “Stiles? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s- well, not okay, but we were caught up in the moment.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
